Smokin in the Boys Room
by RothGarland1984
Summary: I found the first chapter yay! So i'm reposting this but it might be a little redone. A few words here and there. r&r it's only polite. Jeff's just trying to live the high school dream. Hangin out with the coolest boys in school.


*This is the first story I had ever posted so I wonder if it's any different from any of my new stories. I've added a couple of sentences and deleted a couple of unneeded things so I hope it's actually better this time around.  
  
*ok dude big warning from here on in. i do not and cannot own any of these people it's just friggin illegal so don't try to prove anything.On to the story!! *I have a major thing for Jeff Hardy so most of my stories will probably be about him.  
  
*Everything is in my own world so most of my shit is probably not politically correct much like my spelling so if I don't get something right dont go bustin my balls because I need them more than you do.  
  
Jeff walked into the classroom and took his usual seat next to the bimbo blond that for some reason always winked at him.  
  
"Ok class, today we will be learning about the lungs and yes I do mean those little things that help you breath. Now if you will turn to page 215 in your bio books we can begin." said the biology teacher Mr.German. The teacher rambled on for about 45 minutes before finally giving out the assignments.  
  
Jeff just sat back in his chair looking out the window day dreaming." I wonder what i'm gonna be when I grow up. Yea it's stupid I know but even I have to wonder about it sometimes. All I know is no matter what i'm doing i'm gonna have a motorcycle. Or at least a bike of some kind. I wonder what kind of girl i'm gonna be with too. Is she gonna be nice? Is she gonna be pretty? Will she break my heart?" The teachers' voice snapped him back to reality.  
  
"I want you all to do a paper on the many things that can do harm to a persons lungs and I know most of you will probably do your papers on smoking or just smoke in general so all I can do is ask all of you to at least make it original. "Oringinal?" Jeff thought. I might as well be the posterboy for originality and uniqueness I bet i'm gonna ace this project for once in my life I might actually get an A and show Matt up.  
  
"Class Dismissed" as the teacher said the first word all the kids started running for the door.  
  
"And please no running people!! I don't get paid enough by this school to have one of your parents sue me because of one of their awkward teenagers." Mr. German yelled to the fleeing students.  
  
Jeff was walking down the hall when he heard the loud laughing of what he knew by then was his high school idol. The man or should I say BOY everyone wanted to be because he was so cool and he always dressed cool and he even spoke coolly!! He wasn't some jock or anything but what the girls would call a "real man" he had muscles not from working out of course but actually doing shit. He was in a band, he had tattoos and piercings and even colored his hair multi colors and some said he even drove a harley.But dismissing most of the myths you could still tell the kid was just utterly and uncontrollably COOL! His name? Skylitte Cross. The kid who had everything Jeff Hardy wanted to have and be.  
  
Jeff was going through his Vanilla Ice phase.(don't own him either) And even though he cut his hair in cool designs on the back of his head, he was still insecure. He wanted to dye his hair different colors too but he didn't think his dad was gonna go for that one. Hair cut 1 thing. Hair coloring? A whole different ball game.  
  
"Lit" as some of his closer friends would call him, was laughing at another lame joke made about Motley Crue and how their hair was longer than the back hair on an canadian buffalo.  
  
The large group of boys walked away and into the bathroom where Jeff was standing next to the door staring at them not compreheding just yet that they were heading towards him.  
  
"Hey kid you goin in or are you just standing there thinking about goin in? Believe me dude if you have ta piss there's no thinking about it. You go or you dont"Lit said to Jeff who still was spaced out. Chuckling to himself he knew Jeff was staring at him.  
  
"Oh um actually I was just standing here making sure nobody spit all over the waterfountain faucet again like last week because I don't plan on getting herpes from some perv who didn't notice the bumps on their boyfriends' dick before they gave him head" Jeff smiled at himself for the good save.  
  
"How do you know it's a girl it might have been a dude" Lit said smiling at him.  
  
"Well I never said it was a chic or a guy it mighta been a teacher you never know who's giving who head these days.  
  
"That's funny" Lit laughed before finally walking into the bathroom.  
  
Jeff decided to follow suddenly thinking he had to release more fluid than niagra falls. Not mention be close to Lit.  
  
As soon as he walked in he could smell the smoke and he heard someone say "Close the fucking door before Principal 8 ball smells the smoke and suspends all our asses!!"  
  
Jeff closed the door and walked further into the room listening to the conversation.  
  
"I dont know what you're talking bout dude I never get suspended" Lit said smiling his ass off.  
  
"That's cause you always get somebody else to take the rap for you. You forget Lit my darling I don't take shit for nobody not even my own mama. Even when the police came to pick her up for stabbing some dude and she begged me to say I did it. I put the handcuffs on the bitch myself," a very pissed off Cage said.  
  
"Cage, dude you're my bud why would I ask you take the rap for me? You know how much I care about your wellbeing." He smiled he knew he was full of shit.  
  
"Because you always do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No. I. dont"  
  
"Yes. You. DO!" Cage was getting aggitated.  
  
"Look man just get another lacky."He said.  
  
"Maybe I will."  
  
"And?" Cage shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care.  
  
"And would you please pass a smoke because you're gettin on my nerves and I need to calm em."  
  
Cage hands Lit another cig and looks over to Jeff.  
  
"Ey dude you gonna come over here and smoke or are you just gonna stand over there and piss on the wall.?"  
  
Lit chuckled a little around his cig.  
  
With that Jeff finally had a subject for his paper. "Smoking and what it does to the lungs of teenagers" and if it really is a big deal. But in order to get his resources straight he knew one thing he'd have to do was find out for himself. So he braced hisself and walked over to Cage who was holding the unlit cig out to him and prayed like holy hell he wouldn't regret doin shit for the sake of science but what he didn't see was Skylitte smiling at him who was leaning against the wall next to Cage.  
  
"I think I just found my new lacky," Lit thought to himself as he saw a very impressionable Jeff take the cig from Cage.  
  
*To be continued............  
  
Ok my original reason for this fic was to show people Jeff could be written in a serious manner. But being around a little while i've seen some pretty serious stories about him so I see no reason to bitch anymore lol. But I still like this story because it's written about a teenager by a teenager and I just figured just like Jeff was my inspiration to dye my hair and stuff he had to have someone to inspire him when he was younger too. Please review those who haven't read this story and those who have. Let me know if you liked the subtle changes or not. See ya when I see ya. 


End file.
